Mace Windu's foresight
by Happy Doodle
Summary: What if Mace Windu had the foresight to make sure Anakin STAYS in the Jedi Temple and not tag along with them to Palpatine's office? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, I am still alive! :DDD I did say I have exams next week, but I definitely need a rest after revising Biology for the whole day... Guess I'll try to entertain myself by writing out this, and I had lots of fun with writing this :D Don't worry, I am starting to write a new chapter for Talk of the Past, it should be up in a few days. Be patient. :) Thanks! :D**

' I think Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord.'

Mace Windu stared at Anakin Skywalker, comprehending what he just told him. But the younger Jedi didn't seem like kidding, because his face was serious.

' A Sith Lord?' Windu repeated after a moment.

Skywalker confirmed grimly, ' Yes. The one we've been looking for.'

' How do you know this?'

' He knows the ways of the Force,' He said. ' He has been trained to use the dark side.'

Windu's head was spinning slightly. It was not everyday that you were told a Sith lord had been active, just right under your very own nose and ruling the world for so long too. ' Are you sure?'

' Absolutely.'

A plan formulated quickly in the older Jedi Master's head. He would need all the help he could get, so he would need reinforcements. The names Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tinn popped up in his mind automatically. Yes, together they would take down the Sith lord and restore peace to the world. Maybe the Clone Wars could end earlier too.

In the end, Mace Windu told the young man solemnly, ' Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly, if the Jedi order is to survive.'

' Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You'll need my help if you are going to arrest him,' Skywalker pleaded urgently.

Mace Windu looked at him, ' For you own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment.'

' I must go, Master,' Skywalker insisted stubbornly, with a look of determination.

Mace Windu was about to say 'no' again, when something in his mind stopped him. Would that be of any use? If he did calculations, the probability of Anakin tagging along secretly despite his orders would be 1, because the Jedi knight was well known for his recklessness and stubbornness.

Some people would always say he had some sort of grudge against Skywalker. It wasn't true. The Korun Master admired the boy for his determination and skill, but at the same time, he knew the boy held many fears. He knew the boy had too many attachments, namely his mother, the Senator he had protected, his former Padawan, maybe even his astromech droid (really?) and Chancellor Palpatine, whom he considered as his mentor.

This would hit him hard. No wonder the boy seemed confused, because distress and anxiety came off Skywalker in huge waves.

Not that he doubted of Skywalker's skill when it came to dueling with a Sith, but if he really tagged along… He might ruin the plan because of his clouded judgments. No. This mattered the entire universe, and the arrest must not fail. Mace Windu wouldn't have it.

So now… the question of the era. How to keep Skywalker safe in the Temple? Sure he could stick him in the archives and have Jocastu Nu look after the man, but there would be a high possibility for the Jedi to escape through the open window. Or he could kindly ask him to stay in the Council room, but the plan was quickly vetoed in milliseconds, because Windu had the feeling that Skywalker would rush out from the room on second thoughts AND tag along.

Skywalker had a tendency of not following orders. This could be proved from the time he had charged Dooku despite Obi-wan's protests, and in the end got his arm cut off. Such stubbornness was even wiped off onto his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, who was like a mini-Anakin plus the fiery hot temper. Sure, both of them completed all of their missions without fail, but broke the rules and Jedi code to bits during the process.

A last resort plan formed in the Master's mind. He didn't like it, because it was not a Jedi way at all. But there was no other choice to make Skywalker obey, so…

Mace Windu contorted his face into the best shocked expression he could muster and screamed in a falsetto, ' Oh good lord! Look behind you, Skywalker!'

That scared Skywalker, because he had never seen the usual-so-serious Jedi Master so terrified before, so he turned hastily to look behind him. In that few precious seconds, Windu whipped off his lightsaber from his belt in such great speed and struck Skywalker on the head with the base of the hilt.

Skywalker's knees buckled and fell to the floor, out cold.

Windu stuck his lightsaber back onto his belt and let out a sigh of relief. But it wasn't the end, yet. He had to take care of the unconscious body of Anakin Skywalker before setting off to the Chancellor's office.

Coincidentally, he spotted Padawan Zett Jukassa, walking around the hangar bay trying to look for his Master.

' Padawan Jukassa,' Windu called out to the young boy in his deep voice. ' Come here for a second.'

Zett trotted over, looking utterly confused. His confusion turned to shock when he took sight of the deeply unconscious Anakin Skywalker sprawled onto the floor, with a bump the shape of the base of a lightsaber growing on his forehead.

' I need you to take Master Skywalker up to his quarters, it is the sixteenth one on the left if I haven't mistaken. Put him on his bed, tie him up if necessary and look after him until I return, and… Here,' Windu handed a comlink to the boy from his pocket. ' If we fail our mission, I will try to send you a distress call, and remember to evacuate the Temple. Tell all present Jedi Masters. Is that okay?'

Zett nodded.

' Good, I'll see you then, young Padawan,' Windu nodded approvingly, and walked off to find Kit Fisto, leaving Zett with the body of Anakin Skywalker.

' Now what,' Zett sighed, trying to heave up the heavy body and distract himself from thinking about ways to handle the murderous Jedi after he came to (tied up).

 **Note: Mace Windu has no idea why Anakin wants to tag along to the mission. He simply assumes it is because Anakin is confused about Palpatine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! This is originally intended to be a one-shot only, but since many of you (including myself) agree that the ending seems incomplete... So I guess I am going to continue this as a minific, maybe 3-4 more chapters. :D Again, this can help me vent off the boredom from studying all the stuff. So without further ado, allow me to present the new chapter :)**

Mace Windu walked grimly down the corridor leading to the room of the Chancellor, without Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tinn following his footsteps closing, their faces undeniably downcast as well.

Skywalker was right after all, for all four masters could sense the darkness radiating like a massive beacon from behind the closed doors. How could they have been so foolish after all these times? The Sith Master they had been looking for ever since Darth Maul and Count Dooku (aka Darth Tyranus) showed up was right under their nose, orchestrating the entire Clone Wars and wreaking havoc here and there.

' That's it,' Saesee Tinn declared.

' Yes, we have to remove this Sith lord from the Galactic Senate, in order to restore peace to the Galaxy and the Force,' Kit Fisto said.

They thundered into the room and blasted the doors open, deliberately ignoring the fact that it was rude whether they were on an emergency mission or not.

Palpatine turned over and simpered at the Masters, ' Master Windu. I take it that General Grievous has been destroyed then... I must say you are here sooner than expected.'

The four men grimaced and ignited their lightsabers. ' In the name of the Galactic Senate, you're under arrest, _Chancellor_ ,' Mace Windu said venomously.

Palpatine looked at them with an amused expression, ' Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?'

' The Senate will decide your fate,' Windu scoffed.

' I am the Senate,' Palpatine laughed.

' Not yet.'

Palpatine menacingly stood up and a lightsaber slipped into his hand from his sleeve. 'It's treason then,' He yelled and charged at the Jedi Masters.

It was true the man was a skilled lightsaber fighter. Within minutes, he had sliced down Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tinn within ten seconds. Mace Windu could sense that they were not dead yet, but seriously wounded and definitely in agony. He parried blows with the Sith Lord, and duelled all the way to his office, dangerously near the window.

With one final blow, Windu disarmed Palpatine and pointed his lightsaber at him in utter disgust. He had to make it quick. This man was too dangerous to let him live.

' You are under arrest, my lord,' He spat out the last word. However, Palpatine laughed.

' Any moment now... He will be coming... I knew it... He will be coming...' Palpatine cackled in glee, obviously waiting for... Something...? Windu had no idea what the Sith was thinking about in his funny brains, so keeping his lightsaber near his neck, Windu waited with Palpatine as well. And so Palpatine waited.

He waited.

Waited.

And waited.

 _And_ they waited.

They waited for such a long time that Windu was pretty sure that Obi-wan Kenobi had already defeated General Grievous AND returned to Coruscant within that long period of waiting. Or if one wrote out all the 'and they waited', it would have taken more than ten pages.

Palpatine seemed to be getting more and more impatient and scared every second, finally, he screamed, ' Where is he? That's impossible?'

' Oh, good lord,' Windu groaned. ' What's next?'

' NO NO NO NO. I will not have it. He must be coming! He had better be coming!' Palpatine wheezed. So Windu shied and waited some more.

They waited.

Waited.

And waited.

They waited until Windu grew fed up (mostly because he had missed three consecutive episodes of his favourite holonet soap operas) before Palpatine could throw a tantrum. ' That's enough of the waiting! Nothing will stop you from your fate, Chancellor,' Windu snapped, and with one decisive mood, he plunged his lightsaber into Palpatine's chest. The Sith Lord fell to the floor, quite dead.

Immediately, he raced back to the chambers, where his three other friends lay on the ground, partially conscious. Their wounds were deep, but not fatal enough to kill them. Windu flicked open his comlink and barked orders into it for medical help, also informing a couple core Senators about the treachery.

Aaand... There was one more person he would need to contact. The Chancellor's holoprojector would help.

* * *

Obi-wan Kenobi sat in the cockpit of his ship comfortably, trying to relax from the horrific duel he had with General Grievous. Though he did win purely by luck, he couldn't help but feel pretty good. Besides, he was super excited to see Anakin again. He had missed his friend a lot.

His thoughts were broken when Commander Cody called for him uncertainly, ' Um, General? We have an incoming holo transmission from the Chancellor.'

' Uh, alright, Cody, I'll address him,' Obi-wan said, totally bemused why Chancellor Palpatine of all people would choose to communicate with him. ' Meanwhile, please look after the cockpit, I think we will arrive within an hour.'

He trudged to the bridge and accepted the holo transmission. But the holo figure that appeared on the projector surprised him. Instead of the elderly Chancellor, it was Master Windu.

' Master Windu!' Obi-wan addressed, not bothering to hide his shock. ' Um... Why are you using the Chancellor's holoprojector? Has huge something happened?'

' Yes indeed, Master Kenobi,' Windu shook his head. ' Your former Padawan charged into me just this afternoon, telling me that Chancellor Palpatine revealed himself to him as a Sith Lord.'

' WHAT?'

' Oh yes. I took three other Masters with me to arrest the Chancellor, and before that, in order to make sure Skywalker behaves, I, uh, subdued him with un-Jedi-like way. Once we arrived, the Chancellor proves to be a Dark-side Force user, and injured my companions within seconds. As he has proved himself too dangerous to be let alive, I killed him,' Windu said matter-of-factly.

Obi-wan stood there with stunned silence, emotions swirling in his end like a whirlpool. In the end, he spluttered out, ' Mind telling me how did you subdue Anakin with "un-jedi like way"?'

' Oh. I knocked him out with my lightsaber.'

' Brilliant. Brilliant. Very wise indeed,' Obi-wan whistled appreciatively.

' And asked Padawan Zett Jukassa to haul him back and tie him on his bed.'

' Wait. What? You let a kid take care of Anakin? As in my former Padawan?' Obi-wan demanded.

' Uhhhh, yeah?'

' Oh good heavens, Master Windu. He's not going to be happy when he wakes up. He's going to freak. You don't want a poor boy witnessing all that, do you? Hang on there, I'm setting course back to Coruscant to retrieve Padawan Jukassa and look after Anakin. Actually, am I needed somewhere else?' he face-palmed, imagining Anakin screaming curses in Huttese at a cowering and frightened boy while tied up in bed.

' No, not really. I have contacted other Masters who are on duty to come to the office. And I have informed most of the Senators of this ultimate treason. They will be holding an emergency meeting in half an hour to discuss about electing a new Chancellor and how to tackle this huge problem. Oh look, Master Ti has arrived with reinforcements. I'll be signing off for now. May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi,' The flickering image of Master Windu disappeared.

Obi-wan groaned. He prepared to walk back to the cockpit, while thinking about possible solutions to calm Anakin down. All his plans of roaming the Temple lazily and sleeping-in early had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! It is not the end yet! I think this entire fic will take 4-5 chapters, so yeah, it is not the end yet. :)**

Zett Jukassa took a seat next to the bed, and tried to wipe his sweaty brow, processing what had just happened to him.

One hour ago, he was wandering around the hangar to receive his Master, who would return from his mission. The next hour, he experienced what he called the most embarrassing hour of his life. He staggered all the way to Anakin Skywalker's quarters, with the unconscious knight slumped over his shoulder, also ignoring the many weird looks thrown at his direction from Padawans or Masters.

 _What a day_! Carrying the Hero With No Fear as if he was a damsel in distress.

Finally when he was sure his back bones were cracking from all the pressure evens with the help of the Force, he arrived at the knight's quarters and placed him on his bed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the man moaned and stirred, but after a couple moments, he fell back to unconsciousness. Next part. Rope tying as Master Windu had instructed.

First up, find a rope. It wasn't hard, seeing that many broken up droid parts lay on the floor of the bedroom. It wasn't hard to scavenge ropes among the mess. Within ten seconds, Zett had found himself four to five separate bunches of ropes. Second step, tie it.

He cursed and blamed himself for not listening properly in the daily life classes during initiate training. Those were the days when initiates were taught basic life skills in case they got stranded on a foreign planet, such as rope tying and how to start a fire. It turned out that the lessons were proved futile to him, because he had no idea how to tie the ropes. Out of panic, he simply looped and coiled the ropes around the knight, avoiding his neck and head (in case he suffocated then he would have a hard time explaining to the Council), and roped them around the legs of the bed. He tied a couple fancy knots, or at least what he thought were knots, and as a final measure, he fashioned yet another rope over the knots to secure them.

He stepped back to admire his handiwork. Oh well. It looked as if the man was tangled in spider webs. But that would definitely keep him to his bed.

' Now what,' Zett said to himself on the chair, looking Anakin. In his mind, he prayed hard that the man would not wake up. Things could turn ugly when the Jedi woke up to find himself bound to his bed. Even if he got away, he was certain that Master Skywalker would hold a grudge to him for the rest of his career in the Order. So he simply sat there, feeling terrified than he would be on a battlefield and called his best hopes to the Force (if anyone would listen) that the man would not come to.

The comlink on his utility belt beeped and he jumped up immediately, dashed to the refresher and locked the door shut.

' Padawan Jukassa?' Windu's voice came through.

' Master Windu!' Zett said fearfully. ' Has something happened? Do I need to evacuate the Temple?'

' No, Padawan. The mission was a success, except for a couple injuries here and there. I just feel like I need to thank you for keeping Master Skywalker here at the Temple. May I ask, how is he?'

' Er, I managed to tie him to his bed as you instructed, Master,' Zett mentally sighed in relief. ' He is still unconscious though.'

' Good job. Now... Master Kenobi will be arriving shortly to the Temple, and when he arrives here, he will take your place and look after Skywalker. You will be free to go afterwards,' Windu said.

Zett nearly wept in relief for his guaranteed safety and answered, ' Yes, yes! Of course! I will wait for Master Kenobi.'

He crept out of the refresher, to find that the man was still unconscious and plopped down on his seat again. He was starting to worry that Obi-wan Kenobi was held up on Utapau, when the bedroom door slid open to reveal a breathless Obi-wan. He raised an eye at the mass of ropes around the bed.

' Thank you for your, uh, bravery, Padawan Jukassa. You are very free to go,' Obi-wan shooed the boy out of the quarters, before anything bad could happen. Zett had never been happier in his entire life. He felt like he could cry for his freedom.

Obi-wan took Zett's seat and examined the knots, chuckling to himself, when Anakin finally moaned, ' Uggggggggggh.'

His eyes fluttered open, slightly unfocused. But when Obi-wan came into his view, everything cleared at once and he gasped, ' M-Master! What... Aren't you on Utapau?'

' I have returned, my old Padawan,' Obi-wan shook his head with a smile. ' Master Windu called me back.'

Windu's name seemed to have flicked a switch in the man's head, because Anakin promptly said, alarmed, ' Wait. Master Windu. Did he say anything? Oh, no.'

' Oh yes. Interesting news indeed,' Obi-wan stroked his beard. ' It turned out that your source was true after all, and he managed to kill the Chancellor with the help of several other Masters.'

And then, it was time to test the strength of Zett's knots, because Anakin's eyes widened in despair, and started to thrash around, screaming. It seemed despite Zett's inadequate knotting skills, all the extra fancy knots he had tied managed to wrap around Anakin although he was spasming around.

That shocked Obi-wan. Of course he had expected Anakin to be upset, but he hadn't expected... What was that... Anger?

' Anakin! You can't possibly be pitying the Sith,' Obi-wan tried to calm Anakin down.

' No,' Anakin moaned. ' My life is ruined! H-h-h-he, will never be able to help me... Nooooooooo...'

Obi-wan seriously wanted to freak out, because Anakin seemed to be muttering things that he didn't understand at all. ' Calm down, Anakin, calm down! You can tell me what is wrong. You know you can tell me everything. I can help you,' Obi-wan laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

The thrashing stopped. Anakin was looking at him cautiously, as if detecting for danger. ' Tell me, Anakin. I can help you,' Obi-wan repeated, really concerned.

' Really?'

' Yes.'

' No. No. I can't tell you... I'll... I'll...'

' It has something to do with Palpatine, doesn't it?' Obi-wan muttered. ' But what does Palpatine has to do with you, Anakin? What's wrong? Did he threaten you or something? Or did he bribe you into working for him?'

' Something like it,' Anakin groaned.

A sense of dread grew in Obi-wan's heart, ' Oh Force, Ani. What did he threaten you with?'

' Obi-wan... You must not tell anyone,' Anakin pleaded earnestly.

' Of course not. I would rather die than betray my brother,' Obi-wan said, trying to brace himself for whatever Anakin was preparing to tell him.

' Okay. First thing you need to know, Senator Amidala and I are married.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoops! Going to update this one too! XD**

Obi-wan simply sat there, still and silent as a statue.

He was _surprised_ he wasn't _surprised_ at Anakin's words. Okay, the oxymoron wasn't intended, but that was true for him. It could be said he saw that coming.

In his life, he had experienced too many surprising plot twists. Plot twists basically shaped half of his life. If he wrote down all the surprising plot twists in his life, it would take pages, so he mentally listed out a brief one in his head shortly after Anakin broke the news to him.

1\. The time when he found out that something called Jar Jar Binks existed.

2\. The time when Padme declared herself as the real Queen of Naboo and the 'Queen' was just a decoy the whole time.

3\. The time when thought-to-be make-believe Sith lords actually existed and he was fighting one.

4\. The time when the Council made him a Jedi Knight without passing the trials and promptly earned himself a nine-year old Padawan.

5\. The time when he discovered a clone factory on a strange planet.

6\. The time when Anakin actually passed his trials and was knighted.

7\. The time when his feisty Padawan got himself a Padawan that was as feisty as he was.

8\. The time when his Padawan's Padawan chose to leave the Order.

9\. The time when the Chancellor got kidnapped.

10\. The time when he found out the Chancellor was a Sith lord.

And now...

Anakin was married.

Obi-wan felt like nothing in the world would surprise him anymore, not even-

' And she's pregnant too,' Anakin blurted out.

 _Never mind._

He finally blinked, ' How long?'

' What?'

' How long have you been married, Anakin?' Obi-wan repeated, bracing himself for the worst.

' Just before the Clone Wars officially began,' Anakin said stiffly. ' We got married. R2 and C3PO were the only witnesses.'

' And they didn't bother to tell me as well,' Obi-wan sighed. ' Oh, dear. That was before your Knighting as well. Oh, oh dear.' He was starting sound like 3PO and that worried Anakin. He knew how disappointed Obi-wan was at him.

' Yes, Master. But that is not the point. Recently, I started having a dream. It was just like the ones I had before my mother died. It was of... Padme... Dying in childbirth,' Anakin told Obi-wan stiffly. ' Then Palpatine probably knew my fears... And he asked me to join the Dark Side... He said the Dark Side had the power to stop death.'

' Oh Ani,' Obi-wan finally said. ' Dreams can be self-fulfilling, you know. Possibly, the more you try to avoid it, higher the chance it would happen. Besides, it is only a possible future. It wouldn't be true anyways.'

' But... I lost so much already. I lost Master Qui-gon, I lost my mother, I lost Ahsoka... I lost so many people that I love! I can't lose my wife!' Anakin was extremely close to sobbing.

The Jedi Master didn't know what to say. The situation was too complicated for him and he had no idea how to soothe his former Padawan, especially he was on the verge of breaking down.

He was about to answer, when Anakin's comlink (that was lying on the table) started ringing. The call came from Senator Amidala. ' That is from your _wife_ ,' Obi-wan pointed out.

' Oh Force, what are you doing then? Answer it!' Anakin shouted out desperately. ' I can't answer! Oh no, something must have happened! I knew it'

' Okay,' Obi-wan rolled his eyes and spoke clearly to the comlink. ' This is Obi-wan Kenobi picking up.'

' _Master Kenobi!_ ' A strangely familiar voice shouted out. ' Thank the Force you are here.'

' Wait, you are not Senator Amidala,' Obi-wan raised an eyebrow.

' _No, I am not Senator Amidala,'_ came the familiar voice again. ' _This is Ahsoka! Ahsoka Tano!'_

 _'_ Ahsoka?!' Obi-wan and Anakin echoed together, in shock.

' _No, I'm Master Windu. Yes, I am Ahsoka!'_ Ahsoka shouted. ' _Anyways, this is emergency, Master Kenobi! I was just having a trip on Coruscant from Shili, and I thought I should probably go up to find Senator Amidala and visit her. Yeah, we talked, then all of a sudden, she was in pain! I think the baby is coming!'_

' WHAT?' Obi-wan shrieked.

' _Yes! And did Anakin tell you that he is the father?'_

 _'_ Oh yes he did.'

' _Great! Go over to the Republic medical facility with Skyguy_ _immediately! Dorme and Senator Organa have already called for a transport!'_ There was some chattering noise. ' _Okay, I gotta go. Hurry up!'_

Anakin was totally panicking. Obi-wan rubbed his aching temples and recited the Jedi Code in his mind for several times in order to stay calm. ' Let's get you out of here,' Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber and swept it under the knots, so as to shear them off all at once. The well tied knots fell away.

Anakin tried clambering out of the ropes, but tripped. ' Force, Anakin, be careful, and grab your cloak,' Obi-wan opened the door. ' And this time I'll be driving. I've had enough of all your fancy flying. Besides, you can't fly at this state. You are going to get all of us killed.'

* * *

' What took you so long?' Ahsoka demanded. She and Senator Organa were sitting outside the delivery room, waiting for Padme.

Anakin and Obi-wan scooted to a stop right in front of them. Ahsoka had grown much taller and more mature, but the annoyed expression plastered on her face was just the same.

' How is she?' Anakin was nearly passing out from worry.

' Of course she is fine!' Ahsoka shouted. ' Great! You broke the Jedi Code! Great! Somehow I knew this was going to happen, but you could still help out by telling us sooner, boy!'

' Boy?' Anakin repeated, cracking down from being extremely angry at Ahsoka and worried about his wife. ' Is that how you pay your respects to your former Master, whom you haven't seen for so long?'

Obi-wan decided to ignore his fuming friend and turned to Senator Organa, ' Senator, pleasant to meet you. I'm sure you have heard about former Chancellor Palpatine, right?'

' Yes,' Bail said. ' We've just received notice that a new Chancellor would be elected.'

' Ah. Are you running for the post?'

' Nah,' Bail shook his head. ' I'm perfectly contented with being the Senator of Alderaan.'

Before Anakin could put his foot through the wall out of anxiety, a medical droid poked its head out, ' Are you the relatives of Patient Padme Amidala?'

' Yes, we are,' Anakin shot up, face pale. ' How is she?'

' Well, she gave birth to healthy twins,' the droid answered monotonously. ' One boy, one girl.'

' Twins?' Anakin gasped.

Obi-wan threw up his hands in the air, ' Great! Two more Skywalkers on the loose in this world! I told you so, Anakin. Palpatine is a liar.'

' What's wrong with two more Skywalkers in the world?' Anakin glared at Obi-wan.

' And now...' Ahsoka smirked in glee. ' I'd love to see you trying to explain to the Council about the twins.'

' Oh, right,' Anakin gulped.


End file.
